1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to multi-light glass block panel assemblies and to a method for their manufacture. It pertains particularly to multi-light glass block panels used for constructional purposes in windows, doors, skylights and building walls and partitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of their desirable ornamental and structural attributes multi-light glass block panels have long been used in such applications as those indicated above. They are widely employed where it is desired to provide panels which are attractive in appearance and which at the same time provide light and privacy to the associated living space. Because of their substantial size, weight and contour, the blocks, still are assembled into their end products using the techniques traditionally applied to the manipulation of bricks and other masonry products; that is, at the construction site they are painstakingly set in place in mortar. This tedious procedure, is disadvantageous for several reasons:
It is cumbersome, time consuming and costly.
It leads to the production of a glass block panel in which the blocks are improperly aligned, because of faulty workmanship, building settling, mortar squeeze, or other factors.
Since they are rigidly constrained by being set in mortar, the blocks are subject to cracking as the building of which they are components settles with the passage of time.
It is impossible to repair defects of misalignment and cracking without destroying and replacing the entire panel.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a multi-light glass block panel assembly which will overcome the foregoing problems associated with the glass block panel assemblies of the prior art and which, in addition, may be the subject of prefab mass production techniques with attendant monetary savings. Also, the panels conform to conventional building practices and may be installed in conventional roughly framed openings and trimmed with conventional trim elements. Furthermore, the structure of the units associated with the glass blocks may totally comprise wood structural units with the result that the final panel product is of pleasing appearance and entirely compatible with the other components of a wooden building.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making the hereindescribed multi-light glass block panel which results in the production of a pre-fab panel of any desired size or shape and of which the component glass block are held securely in place during transportation, storage and use but which at all times are held flexibly in position so that they are not subject to breakage or loss from the panel.